The 2nd Annual Island Open
by toestastegood
Summary: Sawyer wins the latest golfing match, and decides that they have to celebrate – Charlie isn't so keen on the idea. [CharliexSawyer]


Charlie crossed his arms and stood next to Hurley, grinning like he was high (he was happy – or perhaps sad – to say that he wasn't, and that he had been _pitifully_ clean for nearly a year now). He wasn't quite sure if he believed Hurley's claim that it had been exactly one year today that they'd had their first Island Open – the guy wasn't known for his time keeping abilities – but it didn't matter.

Kate and Jack flirted and teased each other, and if Kate tried grasping that golf club any more suggestively, Charlie was going to break down with laughter. Already Jack looked suspiciously like he was panting trying to contain himself. As long as they didn't end up shagging on the golf green, Charlie was fine with it.

Sawyer didn't seem to be, though – he seemed a little restless. That might've just been because he was losing against Jack, but Charlie couldn't help the brief flare of jealousy that he felt. Sawyer had promised him that things couldn't be more over between him and Kate.

"Dude, I think Jack's gonna faint," Hurley said, grinning. He was gripping the flag in one hand, both of them standing down by the hole. "Bet you he starts drooling soon?"

"Can you blame him?"

Hurley frowned and glanced towards him. "It's Kate."

"My point exactly." Charlie grinned, with a shrug; it was a widely accepted notion that Kate was hot. Jack just seemed a little more susceptible to her Powers of Hotness than anyone else.

Hurley nodded and looked forwards – just in time for Kate's golf ball to hit him square on the forehead. It hit with a hollow 'clunk', hard enough to make Hurley's eyes cross.

It dropped quickly to the ground again, leaving Hurley to groan and grab his forehead. Kate started apologising quickly, running forwards to try and help, and the games were momentarily suspended. Charlie just tried not to laugh.

* * *

"I won!" Sawyer whooped triumphantly as he came into their tent last night. Charlie was there already, lying on his side and half-asleep. He gave a tired grumble in response, rolling over just a little to give Sawyer enough room to crawl into bed – or onto the ground, really – beside him. He did so readily, and tugged Charlie towards him once he was lying down. "I _won_."

"By default."

"I still won."

"Everyone else quit when Hurley got hurt."

"I _won_, asshole. We gotta celebrate."

"Fine. Hoorah." Charlie opened his eyes, kissed Sawyer once lightly on the cheek, and lay back down again. "We've celebrated. Now I want to go to sleep."

"No – that ain't real celebrating." Sawyer's hand slipped down from Charlie's waist to just above his ass; he probably guessed (quite correctly) that he'd be cold-shouldered for the rest of the week if he tried anything more than that. "Come on. We were a damn team out there. Gotta celebrate our triumph somehow."

"I was supporting Kate," Charlie muttered.

"Liar. You were cheering me on – I saw you. Saw that damn cute dance you did too." Sawyer grinned, with those pretty little dimples that Charlie always wanted to lick.

He scowled instead, and rolled over to face away from Sawyer. That didn't have much of a useful effect, because Sawyer just shuffled up behind him. Within seconds, he had Sawyer pressed up against him and could _feel_ how hard he was. Damn.

"I won, Charlie. Won the golfing. Don't you think that earns me a little something?" Sawyer whispered, breath floating over Charlie's neck.

"It'll earn you a kick in the balls if you don't shut the hell up, Sawyer. Hurley was really hurt."

"No he wasn't. Just a knock to the head."

"He'll have a bruise."

"Well _boo hoo_ for him. He'll have a few more if your 'concern' for him stops me from gettin' laid."

Charlie scowled and crossed his arms, trying not to react at all when Sawyer's lips brushed over his neck. He didn't allow himself to sigh or make any noise when Sawyer's tongue flicked over the skin there, but he felt himself relaxing back against Sawyer's body – he then felt ashamed about that when he felt Sawyer chuckling against him.

Well… screw it. Smiling, Charlie turned around in Sawyer's arms and kissed him deeply. They'd won the Island Open – that deserved a _lot_ of celebrating.


End file.
